Após a Tempestade Vem A Bonança
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Esse fic é narrado após a explosão, onde mostra Riki e Iason saindo a salvo, passando por cirurgias, retornando a difícil rotina, onde poderão expressar seus sentimentos. Yaoi, Lemon, Não é deathfic. Iason e Riki.


Por Leona-EBM

**Após a Tempestade Vem A Bonança**

**OoO**

Atenção: Os fatos narrados nesse conto são contados imediatamente ao início da explosão que confinou Riki e Iason nas ruínas de Dana Bahn. Segue o roteiro original do anime. Esse _fanfiction_ **não** contém cena de morte.

OoO

"_Os ventos que às vezes tiram  
algo que amamos, são os  
mesmos que trazem algo que  
aprendemos a amar...  
Por isso não devemos chorar  
pelo que nos foi tirado e sim,  
aprender a amar o que nos foi  
dado. Pois tudo aquilo que é  
realmente nosso, nunca se vai  
para sempre..." (MARLEY, Bob)._

OoO

O fogo consumia todo o lugar, assim como o som aterrorizante das explosões que anunciavam o desmoronamento.

Ambos fumavam o último cigarro, sentindo o sabor da nicotina que acalmava seus corações. Iason olhava para seu animal doméstico, sentindo tristeza, todavia uma satisfação inexplicável por estar tendo-o de volta em seus braços só que dessa vez era por vontade própria. Riki havia voltado, entrando nas chamas, sentado ao seu lado e lhe feito companhia.

- Se eu falar muito, você pode pedir para eu me calar. – Sugeriu o mestiço, erguendo um olhar penetrante, só que dessa vez não trazia rebeldia, mas sim uma paz anterior que sugava a alma do Louro.

Iason lhe sorriu e encostou os lábios na sua testa, dando um beijo tépido, sem mover seus beiço ou fazer nenhum som. O louro fechou os olhos e refletiu por alguns minutos, quando abriu suas pálpebras a primeira coisa que cruzou seus orbes azulados foi um veículo jogado.

- Riki, pegue essa moto e saia daqui. – Pediu num tom baixo, sem expressar nenhuma emoção, assim como estava acostumado a ser.

O mestiço nada disse, nem sequer olhou para trás, ele continuou com a cabeça encostada nos ombros largos de seu mestre, seu dono, aquele que lhe subjugou e o prendeu na humilhação durante três anos. Todavia, era aquele que havia roubado o sentimento do seu coração, no fundo de seu âmago não tinha como mentir.

Ele o amava... E também o odiava.

O louro se remexeu com uma explosão, Riki o olhou apenas para ver se alguma coisa havia caído em cima dele, mas esse não era o motivo para Iason estar se movendo. Ele colocou as duas mãos no chão e se arrastou até o veículo, uma pequena motocicleta jogada naquele canto.

- O que está fazendo, Iason?

O louro nada respondeu, ele o puxou com um braço, sua força era excepcional e não havia como Riki resistir, ele foi jogado para cima da moto. O moreno olhou para a expressão levemente manchada pela dor e a mágoa.

- Iason... – Só conseguiu pronunciar o nome de seu mestre.

Ele ergueu-se com dificuldade, sentindo as dores do seu baixo ventre, ele havia sido friamente castrado por seu amigo e ex-amante. A moto foi sendo erguida lentamente e viu que havia um pouco de combustível e que talvez pudesse realmente ligá-la, suas mãos moveram-se habilmente pelo painel de controle.

- Agora saia daqui. – Pediu, com a voz fraca, como se agora pudesse sentir que seu corpo estava começando a deixar de funcionar.

Riki respirou fundo, sentindo náusea e tontura, mas isso não o impediu de erguer o tronco de Iason. O louro parecia mais leve por estar sem suas duas pernas.

- Não se preocupe. Apenas vá embora.

O mestiço continuou puxando até que o colocou de qualquer jeito em cima da moto, ele subiu e se sentou imediatamente, sentindo seu corpo doer, principalmente em baixo onde havia sido castrado. Riki nunca pensou que veria seu mestre daquele jeito, mas não podia parar para apreciá-lo jogado como se fosse um qualquer. Tinha que sair logo dali.

Mestiços, louros... eram raças diferentes. Castas diferentes. Mundos diferentes. Mas uma coisa que podia ser dita, eram seres vivos e morriam igualmente similar, não havia distinção. Todos nasciam e morriam. Por que haver tanta humilhação entre um povo e o outro?

Por que tanto ódio?

Tanto rancor?

Tanta exclusão social?

Por quê?

Mais uma explosão e Riki teve a certeza que não sairia dali vivo se continuasse com movimentos tão lentos. Ele ligou o veículo que emitiu uma luz baixa e saiu pela entrada espaçada que brilhava aos seus olhos, quando chegou na sua entrada se encontrou sozinho em meio à poeira e os destroços da entrada de Dana Bahn.

O mestiço não sabia o que podia fazer para sair daquela situação. Não estavam com muito combustível, Iason estava perdendo sangue numa velocidade indescritível. Riki Pegou o aparelho celular do bolso do louro, ligando para Katz.

O líder do mercado negro atendeu com uma voz assustada e um pouco chorosa, indagando sobre o estado de Iason. Pelo jeito ele havia saído a poucos minutos da entrada de Dana Bahn, dirigindo-se para o hospital mais próximo onde deixaria Guy.

Momentos mais tarde, Katz chegou, sendo acompanhado por alguns caminhões, onde alguns homens saírem, correndo até Iason, ignorando Riki por completo, pegando o louro e o levando para dentro de uma unidade.

Katz cuidou de amparar Riki que caiu inconsciente em seu colo. No final, apenas a poeira e os vestígios de uma explosão estavam presentes. Guy foi deixado num hospital, onde seu braço esquerdo teve que ser removido, pois Iason havia feito o favor de inutilizá-lo para todo sempre. Iason passou por uma cirurgia delicada onde seus membros inferiores foram recuperados com sucesso. Isso era graças à influência e poder que detinha, o louro tinha acesso a tudo de primeira classe.

Quanto a Riki, esse havia sido realmente castrado. Ele estava sob os cuidados médicos, sob a supervisão de Katz que estava mais aliviado com o rumo das coisas. No final, as coisas saíram do eixo natural e harmônico, mas ainda tinha Iason vivo.

Após esse episódio caótico um mês exato se passou. Iason estava afastado de seu cargo, pois ainda se recuperava, mas agora estava na sua casa, deitado na imensa cama de casal, apreciando um pouco de champanhe. Ao seu lado, dormindo em cima de um travesseiro macio estava Riki, dormindo por causa da medicação que havia tomado.

Os orbes azulados miraram o dorso desnudo, nesse momento estreitou seus olhos e franziu seu cenho. Ele estava realmente bravo com o que havia acontecido, seus sentimentos eram os mais terríveis, com relação àquele que castrou seu amado animal de estimação.

- Iason... – Riki sussurrou seu nome quando abriu suas pálpebras.

- Eu estou pensando em restituir o que lhe foi retirado.

- Co-como?

- Posso contatar um médico que já precisou de meus favores.

Riki franziu seu cenho e lançou um sorriso carregado de zombaria mostrando que logo abriria a boca para algum tipo de má criação.

- Não vai conseguir se divertir comigo sem o meu brinquedinho, não é mesmo?

O louro não respondeu, apenas acariciou o rosto desenhado de raiva e mágoa. Riki não acreditava que poderia ser o bicho de estimação para todo o sempre, em um momento Iason ia lhe descartar.

- Não tem mais o anel para me segurar, eu posso sair daqui quando eu...

Riki não terminou sua frase, pois um dedo esguio parou na frente de seus lábios, pedindo silêncio. A expressão impassível Iason surpreendia o mestiço. Mesmo no meio daquela explosão, nem por um segundo, o louro fez uma expressão significativa. Aquilo o frustrava!

- Você nunca fugirá de mim. – Sussurrou. – E irá demorar até eu deixar que você saia sozinho novamente.

- Como assim!?

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu, não vou arriscar mais sua segurança. Você ficará preso aqui.

Riki não podia culpar Iason por aquela atitude, mas desde que o conheceu, ele nunca mais conseguiu ser completamente livre. Nunca pensou que um louro fosse ficar preso a ele por tanto tempo. No início só queria pagar a dívida com seu corpo, todavia jamais faria isso caso soubesse de seu futuro.

O moreno se sentou lentamente, afastando-se daquela mão, daquele toque agora lhe perturbava. Quando havia descoberto que o amava? Esse laço de sentimento nasceu quando descobriu que Iason tinha problemas sérios em mantê-lo como seu animal de estimação, e que ele fazia isso por amor e não pela luxúria ou humilhação.

Iason se aproximou, abraçando suas costas, deixando seus lábios resvalarem pela curva de seu pescoço, beijando a pele morena, sentindo o suor salgado daquele humano que veio da favela, pisando no solo da alta sociedade para lhe roubar o coração frio e inexpressivo que jamais foi dedicado para outra pessoa.

- Verei o médico cirurgião hoje mesmo. Logo recuperarei o que me foi tirado.

- O que te foi tirado? – Indagou com indignação.

- Todo seu corpo é meu, Riki. Você me pertence.

- Não serei útil sem meu membro para te satisfazer, não é mesmo?

- Eu te desejo. – Disse sincero. – Eu quero você por inteiro para me satisfazer.

Riki olhou para a mão que resvalou para o meio de suas pernas, apertando o espaço vazio, onde sua visível masculinidade havia sido retirada. Sentia uma leve carícia, enquanto os lábios continuaram a acariciar sua pele. Por um momento sentiu vontade de tocar nos braços cândidos que lhe abraçavam, mas se reteve, não queria mostrar seus sentimentos tão claramente.

- Por que voltou? – Indagou num baixo sussurro. – Não vai me responder?

- Porque não me sentia no direito de viver. – Confessou. – Não conseguiria viver sabendo que se sacrificou por mim.

- Mesmo que eu tenha te prendido por tanto tempo sob meus caprichos?

- Sim. – Disse, tentando não denunciar os seus sentimentos, apesar de estar com a voz fraca e trêmula.

- Você ama aquele homem?

O silêncio imperou como resposta por um longo tempo até que Riki sentiu um beliscão no seu braço. Iason parecia necessitar daquela resposta.

- Não.

- Está sendo sincero ou tem medo que eu faça algo contra ele?

Riki ergueu sua mão levemente e tocou na de Iason, fazendo um leve carinho, entregando-se à vontade de seu coração. Aquela resposta foi satisfatória para Iason que esboçou um sorriso visível.

- Você me ama? – Riki indagou.

- Sim.

- "Que resposta mais fria...". – Pensou, temendo estar sendo enganado por aquele homem tão frio.

Riki foi depositado com cuidado nos lençóis. A sua visão foi coberta pelo rosto oval e cândido de primorosa aparência que agora lhe exibia uma feição carregada de paixão e felicidade. Os dentes brancos de Iason estavam à mostra num sorriso sincero.

Os seus lábios se uniram com paixão, deixando suas línguas resvalarem para dentro de suas cavidades quentes e úmidas. Eles já se conheciam, mas aquele beijo tinha um sabor diferente, parecia ser o primeiro beijo verdadeiro que trocaram após tanto tempo juntos. Suas cabeças se moviam de um lado para o outro para buscar um ângulo melhor, enquanto apenas as línguas travavam uma batalha sem vencedor.

Não era preciso nenhum anel, Riki não se sentia forçado e nem Iason precisava dar ordens ao mestiço. Eles faziam o que tinham vontade. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar o corpo do outro, apertando a carne com luxúria, mas dessa vez com zelo, prezando o cuidado e o bem estar do outro. Havia amor!

O casal parou com o que fazia quando Iason resolveu acordar para seus assuntos profissionais. Júpiter estava irada com seu comportamento, por um momento a máquina havia pensado que ele havia morrido, emitindo um choro de emoção, contrariando a idéia que o andróide jamais teria algum tipo de sentimento.

Riki ficou no apartamento, onde comeu alguma e permaneceu junto a grande janela que dava visão para toda a cidade. Ele queria sair, sentir o ar noturno, poder andar de moto e ir ver o estado que Guy se encontrava. No fundo não conseguia culpá-lo por tudo que aconteceu.

- "Será que você está bem, Guy?" – Indagou em pensamento, como se pudesse ter a resposta através dos ventos.

Seu momento de solidão foi passageiro, logo estava acompanhado de seu mestre. Iason estava na sala com um homem de cabelos louros que o olhavam com muito desprezo e certa surpresa também.

- Ele é o paciente? – Indagou o homem, que ajeitou sua franja.

- Eu quero que faça a cirurgia o quanto antes. – Disse Iason.

- Deve ser um brinquedo muito divertido para você querer colocar um novo pedaço de carne nele. – Comentou com um sorriso divertido. – O que ele tem de tão especial? É o que eu me pergunto. Mas não precisa dizer Iason, eu irei cuidar dele.

Iason e o doutor ficaram conversando na frente de Riki, falando dele abertamente como se ele não estivesse presente. O mestiço se manteve estático a todos os comentários, irritando-se com a frieza que eles travam de seu corpo.

- "Eu não devo passar de um escravo sexual". – Pensou com tristeza. – "Às vezes penso que Iason tem realmente sentimentos por mim, mas tudo não passa de um jogo de possessão. Eu sempre serei seu brinquedo rebelde favorito".

Quando o médico saiu, Iason foi buscar seu querido mestiço, jogando-o novamente nos lençóis de seda, onde saciou seus desejos e vontades, deliciando-se com os gemidos que eram expelidos.

Duas semanas passaram-se. Riki estava deitado numa cama com lençóis brancos na clínica particular daquele médico. O mestiço sentia um certo incômodo no meio de suas pernas, ele levou sua mão até o local, sentindo um pênis ligeiramente grande.

- "Isso não faz parte de mim". – Pensou, sentando-se lentamente, aumentando a dor que sentia. Ele saiu da cama e vestiu as roupas que estavam dobradas e limpas numa cômoda. Fazia dois dias que estava naquele lugar e ainda sentia-se fraco.

Riki abriu a porta e encontrou um corredor vazio estranhando o fato de ninguém correr até seu quarto para barrá-lo. Ele começou a caminhar com certa dificuldade, com um andar incerto, tentando se acostumar com o novo volume. Quando viu a saída, a luz forte das luzes da noite, Riki abriu um largo sorriso.

Com atenção, ele olhou para os lados e foi saindo, não acreditando que estava livre. Já nas ruas, ele olhava a todos com grande saudade, dando mais atenção aos motoqueiros que passeavam, querendo voltar a montar numa moto.

Riki podia voltar para seu apartamento, mas sabia que seria encontrado antes que conseguisse soletrar a palavra: Liberdade. Iason ia ao seu encontro com toda sua soberania e o tragaria para os fundos daquela casa tão fria e solitária.

- "Guy..." – Pensou no seu amigo, começando a rumar até a casa dele. No fundo precisava ver se ele realmente estava bem, pois não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Katz e Iason.

Andava com a cabeça baixa e mãos no bolso, ficando pensativo. Faltavam poucas quadras para chegar até o apartamento de seu amigo, era um curto espaço, todavia encontrou um grande obstáculo ao virar a esquina. Lá estava o louro, alto e elegante, com aquela expressão fria, encarando-o da cabeça aos pés.

- Onde estava indo? – Indagou.

- Iason...

- Ia ver aquele homem?

- Eu precisava saber como ele está.

- Não permitirei isso. Deveria me agradecer por não matá-lo. – Disse apático.

Iason deu um passo à frente e Riki, por instinto recusou, temendo ser preso novamente. Aquele gesto de negação e rebeldia foi o suficiente para o louro ser rápido em agarrá-lo pelo braço e jogá-lo no veículo como se fosse uma boneca de trapo.

- Você tem que saber qual é o seu lugar. – Falou Iason, enquanto preparava o veículo para o piloto automático.

Riki não disse nada, olhando para a janela e a vida daquela noite que ia se afastando cada vez mais de seus olhos. Num momento sentia a vivacidade e o aroma da liberdade e agora estava novamente naquela sala, preso por quatro paredes.

- Achei muito bom para ser verdade poder andar livremente. – Disse, dando um soco contra a mesa central que ficava na sala.

- Queria voltar para aquele homem?

- Isso não é da sua conta! Você pode ter meu corpo, mas não terá meus sentimentos e pensamentos, Iason!

- Acho que vou precisar colocar o anel em você novamente.

- Faça isso mesmo! Eu te odeio, odeio! – Gritou, encarando-o com toda sua ira.

Iason fechou seus olhos, como se pudesse impedir-se de ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele se aproximou, segurando o queixo do mestiço com força.

- Não repita mais isso.

- Então pare de me prender!

- Se quiser eu posso deixá-lo sair de vez em quando.

- O que eu tenho que fazer para você me deixar?

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Riki. Seja fiel e eu alargarei sua corrente.

Riki desviou do beijo que receberia na boca, sentindo os lábios tépidos na sua bochecha. Iason suspirou alto e lhe abraçou com cuidado, acarinhando os fios negros.

- Eu te amo, Riki. Daria minha vida para você, apenas não fuja de mim. Se eu tiver que forçá-lo a me amar, então eu forçarei.

Após aquela confissão, Riki sentiu seus olhos encherem se lágrimas. No fundo estava amando aquele que o prendia. Ele não ia fugir, no fundo ia apenas ver se seu amigo estava bem.

Iason sentou-se no chão, entre as pernas abertas Riki e o puxou pelos braços, fazendo-o se sentar, colocando as pernas por cima das de Iason. Os dois ficaram abraçados por um tempo, o louro alisava os cabelos de Riki com as mãos delicadamente, até que sentiu que a respiração dele havia ficado mais calma.

- Você realmente me odeia?

- Não. – Respondeu após uma luta interna, que o comandava a mentir.

Um sorriso feliz e verdadeiro se desenhou no rosto de Iason. Ele abraçou aquele corpo com mais força, permitindo que um riso baixo fosse expelido por seu corpo.

- Eu não vivo sem você. – Disse, beijando sua testa.

- Desculpe-me. – Pediu num baixo sussurro.

- Não foi fácil conter sua selvageria. Eu acharia estranho se você não me atacasse com raiva de vez em quando.

- Então você já me conhece, Iason?

- O suficiente para eu te amar.

Iason avançou nos seus lábios a todo vapor, lhe arrancando gemidos abafados, ao mesmo tempo em que deitava Riki no chão, começando a retirar suas roupas. As roupas do mestiço foram retiradas rapidamente de seu corpo, que já mostrava indícios de prazer, com o seu novo membro. Engenharias da ciência! Devia agradecer por Iason ter recursos suficientes para lhe dar um corpo por completo novamente.

Os lábios ansiosos de Iason tratavam de cuidar muito bem de cada pedacinho daquele corpo bronzeado pelo sol. Sua saliva escorria pela curva do seu pescoço indo até seu tórax, tratando dele com muito cuidado, sentindo o gosto salgado adentrar por sua boca, que já se dirigia para um dos seus mamilos.

Começou a morder aquele botão rosado com gosto. Fechou os olhos saboreando-o devagar, sentindo seus dentes se fecharem naquele lugar ouvindo assim gemidos abafados por parte do seu querido amante. Continuando com sua tortura, deixou que uma gota de sangue se formasse num buraquinho pequeno que abriu nos seu mamilo, então passou para o outro dando o mesmo tratamento, mas não o feriu.

Iason se levantou olhando para Riki, que estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás. Quando Riki percebeu o olhar do outro, se apoiou nos cotovelos e ficou olhando-o atentamente, vendo o brilho especial que seus olhos tinham. As mãos de Iason pararam na barra de suas vestes, então ele a retirou rapidamente.

O louro estava diferente, seus movimentos eram mais intensos, ele tinha paixão e não a escondia.

Após dar aquele "show" para Riki, Iason se deitou em cima dele começando a abraçá-lo se esfregando, sentindo as curvas deliciosas do mestiço com as mãos. Virou Riki de barriga para baixo e começou a descer sua língua pelo seu dorso, indo até suas nádegas, começando a lambê-las delicadamente, dando mordidinhas de leve. Ficou assim até que começou a lamber dentro delas, arrancando gemidos leves de Riki.

- Ah... Iason.

Puxou sua cintura para cima fazendo-o ficar de quatro no chão, então abriu mais suas pernas e colocou um dedo dentro dele, sentindo seus músculos ficarem tensos. Depois colocou mais dois dedos forçando a passagem, fazendo Riki gemer alto. Continuou a mover seus dedos no seu interior lentamente, adorando ouvir gemidos e suspiros por parte dele.

- Pensei que nunca mais ficaria assim com você. – Confessou Iason. – Não suma novamente.

- Eu não irei.

Iason forçou mais seus dedos, fazendo Riki gemer com intensidade. O Louro retirou seus dedos de dentro dele e puxou sua cabeça para trás beijando seus lábios, gostando de ouvir que seu amante não fugiria mais de seus braços.

- Promete?

- Eu prometo, Iason. – Sussurrou.

Outro beijo foi trocado e Iason voltou na sua posição, deixando Riki de quatro no meio daquele carpete vermelho. Ele levou uma das suas mãos até o novo membro começando a masturbá-lo. Quando viu que já estava duro o suficiente guiou seu membro até a entrada de Riki, afastou uma das suas nádegas com a mão e foi entrando devagarzinho, pressionando a cabeça do seu membro até que ela finalmente a passou, fazendo seu membro deslizar mais rápido para dentro.

Riki sentia aquele pênis duro entrando nele cada vez mais, sentia uma dor aguda invadir o seu corpo. Suas mãos fecharam-se com força, sua cabeça ficava bem baixa e sua boca bem fechada suportando aquele membro que cada vez mais o abria.

Quando entrou por inteiro parou um breve instante, esperando que Riki se acostumasse com a invasão. Ele se inclinou para frente fazendo seu membro entrar mais fundo e assim abraçou suas costas, dando beijinhos na sua nuca, mordendo sua orelha lentamente sussurrando:

- Seu corpo é perfeito para mim, Riki. – Sussurrou entre um gemido baixo.

Os olhos de Riki se fecharam ao sentir o pênis Iason saindo, quando ele entrou novamente abriu seus olhos sentindo um choque correr por seu corpo. Gemia cada vez que Iason encostava-se a sua próstata onde o seu prazer aumentava.

Iason parou as investidas após se inclinar em desempenhar essa atividade por alguns minutos, ele retirou seu lembro úmido daquele lugar tão aconchegante e virou Riki de barriga para cima novamente, ficando de quatro em cima dele, olhando para seus belos cabelos negros com fascinação, se inclinando para frente captura os seus lábios num beijo calmo e molhado.

- Eu não te abandonei, Iason.

- Como?

- Não queria que Guy tivesse retirado o anel.

- Eu pensei que tivesse participado disso.

- Não queria me livrar completamente de você naquele momento.

- Eu fico feliz em saber disso.

Iason sorriu e colocou as pernas de Riki nos seus ombros largos, onde começou a penetração novamente, saindo e entrando cada vez mais forte, só que desta vez poderia ver as feições de Riki para seu próprio delírio.

Seus corpos ficaram se movendo em uníssono, sentindo aquele prazer consumir como se fosse fogo. Tremiam levemente sentindo as sensações aumentarem a cada segundo, fazendo assim seus pensamentos entrarem em brumas e assim se perderem naquele momento tão especial.

Os dois gozaram em sincronia, dando o prazer máximo aos corpos suados que agora estavam começando a relaxar. Iason sossegou quando viu a feição relaxada de seu mestiço, toda a sua irritação havia sumido. Ele se ajeitou e ergueu Riki com facilidade, caminhando para o interior do seu quarto, onde se aconchegou na cama.

- Você ia voltar para mim hoje?

- Sim. Eu só queria andar um pouco.

- Faz mais de duas semanas que estava naquela clínica. Eu pensei em te trazer antes para casa, porém não era prudente. – Comentou, enquanto acarinhava os fios negros. – Eu senti sua falta.

O tempo foi passando, Riki sentia seu corpo implorar por descanso, enquanto os dedos atentos de Iason ainda lhe enchiam de toques carinhosos.

- Eu não conseguiria fugir. – Disse de repente. – Não depois de me ver totalmente preso a você.

- Como assim?

- Eu descobri que... que eu te amo.

Iason sorriu felicíssimo com aquela confissão, porém nada fez, ele olhou para seu mestiço que acabou por dormir. Aquelas haviam sido suas últimas palavras antes de ser tragado para o mundo dos sonhos. O louro se aconchegou e lá ficou, zelando pelo sono de seu amante.

Eles estavam a salvo agora. Iason não seria mais imprudente a ponto de permitir seu sumiço da vida do seu querido mestiço. Ficaria ao lado dele para todo sempre, mesmo que tivesse que deixar seu cargo, mesmo que tivesse que desafiar Júpiter ou qualquer um que tentasse retirar Riki de seus braços.

OoO

"_Enquanto à cor da pele for mais importante que o brilho dos olhos haverá guerra". (BOB, Marley)._

_OoO_

Foi um conto pequeno, simples, sem muitos embates que mostrou o _meu_ final sobre esse anime tão antigo e tão bem feito. Já que não mostrou os corpos deles no anime, então não pode se dizer que eles realmente morreram.

No meu final: Eles serão lindos e maravilhosos, e ficarão juntos e felizes para sempre, com pernas novas para o Iason e um pênis para o Riki. Foi difícil tentar fazer esse conto feliz, mas eu consegui. Eu acho!

Comentários são bem-vindos. O que acharam do fanfiction?

26/6/2009

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
